<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindness Repaid by NebulaEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396519">Kindness Repaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes'>NebulaEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Elijah Kamski Redemption, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor Parent-Child Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kindness, Minor Connor/Gavin Reed, The Author Regrets Nothing, family found, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lost practically everything in one night, Elijah wanders the streets, wondering what his next move will be. He is then cornered and attacked in an alley, where Hank stops the attacker and saves him, but not before he passes out. Elijah wakes up to a giant Saint Bernard, a highly intelligent four year old Cole, and a kind man named Hank. Hank offers his home and kindness, not asking for anything in return, but Elijah is determined to find a way to repay that kindness. With Cole's idea of a Detective android, and Cole's strange dream, perhaps he can repay that kindness. After all, he is a man of his word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole Anderson &amp; Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson &amp; Elijah Kamski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah was in his home, relaxing with his two cats, and his Chloe android, who was playing a game of chess with her 'twin' Elizabeth. The year was 2033 and it was Christmas Eve when he heard the alarm go off. His eyes shot open wide, and he commanded the TV to show him where the alarm was coming from. It was apparently coming from outside his home. A group of people dressed poorly and in ragged clothes, had broken in and they started to set fire to everything. Soon, they made it to where he was at, and shot his two androids. He was always up for a battle of wits, or even a sparring match for exercise, but not a whole group of people. So, he ran, and took the quickest and most narrow exits he could. He made sure to pull the fire alarm in his home in case they shut the main one off, and as he exited, he watched the people do the same thing as well, but on the other side of the house. "The fucker should be dead!"</p><p>"YEAH! Making androids to steal our jobs, the fucking bastard!" Cheers were heard as they rushed back to their cars parked on the side of the road. He lived in a rich neighborhood, but unfortunately with rich neighborhoods came those who couldn't afford to live there, and he knew that. He never wished to be cruel, but everyone always managed to perceive him as such. He knew he couldn't hang around, but they so quickly and thoroughly burned his home that he also knew he'd be homeless for a time.</p><p>The likely plan would be to go stay with his half brother. They shared a father, two different mothers, but all three of them basically abandoned both of them once they were old enough to move out, and he knew his half brother hated him for his intellect, creations, and the fact that their family members applauded his achievements more than his half brother's. He knew he wouldn't be accepted, and only laughed at if he tried to go there, which left him with nothing. So, with no other plan and seeing as they tore his tires to shreds, he walked and walked until he was in a neighborhood he didn't recognize. "YOU!" He heard someone shout before he was pulled by his shirt and pushed against a wall in an alley. "YOU'RE THAT FUCKER THAT MADE THOSE ANDROIDS!"</p><p>"Let go of me!" He growled.</p><p>"OH? Why should I? What's the matter, rich man? Don't have your precious little bots to save you?" He pulled a knife out and cut Elijah's stomach, but not deep enough to need a hospital. "I should fucking skin you for what you've done to everyone!"</p><p>"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Came a rough and agitated voice.</p><p>"Fuck off, Prick! I'm gonna teach this fucker some manners!"</p><p>"And I've got a bullet, or a jail cell with your name on it. Take your pick!" The voice commanded as it stepped forward.</p><p>His attacker looked at the man at the same time he did. The man appeared to have dirty blond hair that was quickly graying in his age, and he was holding a DPD issued hand gun. Before he could say anything, his attacker hit him on the side of his head with his fist, hard, and apparently he was going to attack the man who was holding a gun, because he heard screaming and then a gun shot. Then, he heard and saw nothing.</p><hr/><p>When he eventually woke up, he found himself on a comfy old couch, in a small living room, and something big and furry rubbing against his hand. He looked down and it was a large Saint Bernard dog. "Well...hello." He croaked out, still feeling slightly dizzy.</p><p>"Hey...you awake now?" Came a small voice from the floor in front of the TV. "Hello. My name is Cole. My Dad sent me to check on you, but you were asleep for a long time, so I started to watch cartoons."</p><p>"Where...who...?"</p><p>"Cole! Is he awake?"</p><p>"Yeah! He seems dizzy though. Hey, you're the one that builds androids, right?"</p><p>For a fraction of a moment, Elijah was frightened, but he remembered the kid in front of him was just that. A kid. So, he calmly nodded his head. "Yes, I am."</p><p>"WOW! That's so COOL! What did you use for android skin, huh? Did...Did you use some kind of synthy fiber stuffs! I bet! That's why it looks so cool and real! Oh! I saw a picture of an android without their skin once! I was scared at first, but they looks so pretty and shiny, and they're not scary! They can do lots and lots of stuff! That middle thing in their chest, is that their heart? WOW! Hey, are you okay? Your eyes are all wide and you have a funny smile on your face."</p><p>"COLE! Leave the man alone! He's just coming out of it!"</p><p>"Sorry..." He pouted, but Elijah couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"He's quite alright, I assure you. You have a very bright young man."</p><p>"He wants to work at CyberLife someday. Jesus, with how smart he is, it might be when he's fucking twelve!"</p><p>"DAD! Language!"</p><p>"Right, yeah, yeah, Daddy's sorry. I see Sumo likes you."</p><p>"Huh, Sumo...yeah, that fits for a big good boy, huh?" He said as he slowly started to pet the gentle giant. "May I ask why you brought me to your home?"</p><p>"Ah, well, you had issues because of who you were, and I heard a few buddies of mine say that they got a call over to where your apparent address is. It was burned to the ground, or...BURNING to the ground when they got there. I don't care how much money you may or may not have, or about your fucking status, but I imagine after everything you've been through tonight, you'd rather not be surrounded by a bunch of doctors and nurses who are going to ogle and make a spectacle of you by calling the news station. If you want to go, door is right there, I'll even drive you, but really, all you need is rest, some pain killers that I have in my cabinet, and I already fixed up your cut. He barely drew blood, but it was enough to scare ya, I bet."</p><p>"What...are you saying?" He asked as he sat up.</p><p>"I'm saying that I have an extra room if you want to stay in it until all of this blows over, or until you're back on your feet."</p><p>"I'd...well...I wouldn't want to impose."</p><p>"Nonsense. At least Cole would have someone new to talk their ear off to. Besides, tomorrow is Christmas. No one wants to be in the hospital or be crowded on Christmas."</p><p>"May I ask...and I know it's terribly rude, but...don't you have a wife or partner to discuss this with?"</p><p>"No." He said with a heavy sigh. "She left me for another man shortly after Cole was born, and gave me full custody. So, no, and...I know this is far humbler than what you're used to, and by room I mean the man cave in the garage, but we have room, and it's just until you get on your feet."</p><p>"I'd...appreciate that. I'm no stranger to humble living...erm..."</p><p>"Hank. My name is Hank." He stated with a smile. "You're nicer than I thought you'd be. Well, I made lasagna, it's fresh and ready to eat. I'll grab Cole a plate and then I'll get your area set up. Sound alright?"</p><p>"Sounds perfect. May I ask...I saw you with a gun..."</p><p>"I'm a Lieutenant at the DPD."</p><p>"Ah, that makes sense, but you weren't in uniform."</p><p>"Dad is never in uniform. Uncle Jeffrey doesn't mind. Uncle Jeffrey is Dad's bestest and oldest friend, and he's the Captain!"</p><p>"Is he now?" Elijah smiled. "That must be a very good thing in your Dad's line of work, and I bet you're brave, too, huh?" He asked, unaware of Hank's surprised smile.</p><p>"Right, I'll go get that plate ready, you come to the dining table whenever you're ready, or if you want, eat on the couch and watch whatever."</p><p>"Thank you, I think I have a pretty decent idea on what will be on the news, so I'll avoid that for a bit, if you don't mind." He said as he got up and walked towards the lasagna. "It looks delicious, Hank."</p><p>"Dad makes the bestest foods!" Cole cheered as he jumped up and down.</p><p>"I bet he does."</p><hr/><p>The next day, Elijah received a store bought blanket with robots on it from Cole, and Hank told him about a mattress and bed frame he ordered once Elijah looked at his bed spread gift with a very confused expression. "You...really ARE letting me stay here for a while...huh?"</p><p>"Of course! I didn't just mean until I get tired of ya. If you need a place and I have the room, I'd be a pretty shitty person not to offer."</p><p>"And...you don't want anything from me? No...money, or...or...a free android...or anything?" It was strange, finding someone so generous and kind. He almost thought he was still dreaming.</p><p>"No. Not a thing. I won't ask for anything. You do what you want here. If YOU find a way that you think fits best to pay me back, then fine, but I'm not gonna ask for anything."</p><p>"Hey, Dad? If we DID get an android I know exactly what I'd name him! Oh, and he can be like my big brother! Well...by size and looks, but STILL! I know what I'd want to name him!"</p><p>"It, Cole. It's an It."</p><p>"No! I've seen girl and boy androids! She and Her androids!"</p><p>"I like the way he thinks." Elijah chuckled lightly as he hugged his bed spread. <em>'How long has it been since I've received a Christmas gift without someone asking for something in return?'</em> He thought with a small smile. "I like to think of them as men and women, too, but everyone is so focused on the fact that they were built in a big fancy factory...that they call them machines, so unfortunately, I have to at least APPEAR that I think of them as 'It' as well. What would you name an android if you Dad had one?"</p><p>"Connor! I would name him Connor! Oh! And he would be a super awesome Detective android!"</p><p>"A Detective android?" Elijah grinned with excited eyes. <em>'This kid is on to something.'</em> He nodded his head. "Okay, what would he be able to do, Cole?"</p><p>"I've seen a bunch of crime shows and-"</p><p>"-really?" Elijah snorted out a laugh, which was still such a new thing to him. He felt like he was becoming part of this family in just a short amount of time. He was unused to receiving such kindness and care, and to hear this intelligent four year old, that he just figured out his age over dinner and met last night, it was a bit surreal. "Crime shows for a four year old?"</p><p>"Hey, he's home schooled for now, he learns, does what he's told, and he gets rewarded with whatever he wants to watch as long as there's an adult in the room. Small price to pay."</p><p>"Fair enough." Elijah nodded. "You were saying Cole?"</p><p>"Yeah! And...and...in the crime shows they have people test blood and chemicals and lots of stuff at the crime scene. They're called...Forenzies!"</p><p>"Forensics?" Elijah asked, trying not to laugh at the boys enthusiasm, but it was apparently quite contagious.</p><p>"YEAH! That word! And...Connor would be able to do that much faster! He would be able to lick the evidence like Sumo licks food off the floor, and he'd be able to find out EVERYTHING the forenzies would need to know! He'd also be super fast and...and...he'd...he'd be an awesome negoater!"</p><p>"Negotiator?"</p><p>"YEAH!" Cole jumped up and down. "That! He would be able to take care of hostage negotiations with no problem at all, and the best part is, since androids can't feel hurt and stuffs...he could go in, and keep the good human guys safe! He'd know a bunch of doctor stuff, too, just in case! He'd be able to look at a picture and know things about the people in the picture! He'd be so awesome! Oh! He'd also have brown eyes and black hair and LOTS of freckles! I have lots of freckles! Dad calls them angel kisses!"</p><p>"Why brown eyes and black hair?" Elijah wondered, because that was oddly specific.</p><p>"I think brown eyes are the prettiest color eyes, and black hair would make him look even cooler! He'd wear a suit and tie instead of super hero clothes and cape!"</p><p>"Why is that?" Elijah asked, mentally jotting down EVERYTHING the kid was saying.</p><p>"Because, he wouldn't need a superhero costume! He'd be able to go and help people and still look like he's ready to go and be so cool!"</p><p>"That's quite the idea, Cole. Any other ideas?"</p><p>"Ah...I had one, and I told Dad about it, but...it was just a cool dream I had." He pouted as he looked down and played with some ribbon that was wrapped around his toes.</p><p>"That's how my androids started, you know. I had a dream about making cool robots that looked and sounded like people, and it happened."</p><p>Cole's eyes lit up and he looked at Hank, who had been watching the entire encounter with an immensely fond expression on his face. "Go ahead." Hank said. "Tell him your dream idea."</p><p>"Okay!" He said before he tossed the ribbons, paper, and toys away so that he could sit in Elijah's lap.</p><p>"COLE!"</p><p>"No, no, no...it's...quite all right. I'm...not used to affection like this, or...genuine kindness. It's nice. He can sit in my lap."</p><p>"THANKS, UNCLE ELIJAH!"</p><p>Elijah had to fight a sudden need to sob with how swiftly and immensely that filled his heart. So, he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head shakily. "You're um...you're welcome." He cleared his throat for good measure before adding, "What's your idea?"</p><p>"Well...I remember things, and I know that androids are SUPER smart, and they look and sound like everyone else, except for the light on their head, but I had a dream where...well...it was really sad, but...I had a dream I got hurt really bad. My head actually hurt really bad in the dream, but then...I woke up IN the dream...and I was an android too! Someone in the place where I woke up told me they took my memories and stuffs and put it into a super cool android!"</p><p><em>'That's...a monumental idea. I'll have to write them down in a journal if I can get one. Fascinating...only four years old and he's a mini genius.'</em> Elijah nodded. "Tell you what, I'll see what I can do, but you have to promise to still be good for your Dad."</p><p>"Wait...does that mean I can get Connor!?"</p><p>"I dunno yet. I'll see what I can do, okay?"</p><p>Cole hopped up and down in his lap and wrapped his arms around Elijah in as much of a bear hug that a highly intelligent four year old could do. "THANK YOU, UNCLE ELIJAH!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When addressed with the issue of getting another house in a rich suburb, Hank suggested to Elijah to get is own house in the middle of nowhere, so that's what he did. He paid people to build him a LARGE fancy and modern house with an over-sized basement in a year. That was six months into him living with Hank, and he didn't wish to abuse his hospitality any longer.</p><p>Now, it was October 11, 2035, and Hank just pulled up into the driveway with Cole bouncing up and down in excitement as he leapt out of the car, apparently forgetting that ice was a thing and he slipped. "Careful, Cole." He could hear and see Hank saying from the small little window squares around his door. He had finished moving EVERYTHING in from his labs at CyberLife, and he bought everything he would need for comfort. He even set up a room for Cole and Hank if they wanted to ever spend the night.</p><p>They didn't even get to ring the doorbell before he opened it and gave Cole a big hug. "Hello, Cole! Have you been keeping your grades up?"</p><p>"YEAH! I have!"</p><p>"Well, that's good, because I have a surprise for you."</p><p>"OH! What is it, Uncle Elijah!? What is it!?"</p><p>"I'll tell you about it in a minute. I need to ask your father something."</p><p>"Okay." He closed his ears and his eyes.</p><p>"How's my brother?" Elijah asked. It took him about a year to muster up the courage to tell Hank about his half brother and his past with his family, and he was surprisingly accepting after the initial shock faded away.</p><p>"Still an ass, still hates androids, but he absolutely adores Cole."</p><p>"Huh...never would've thought he would like children."</p><p>"Neither would I, but hey, can't complain." Hank tapped Cole's shoulder twice, to tell him they were done.</p><p>"Right, I know that you're not quite old enough to work at CyberLife yet, Cole, but..." He trailed off as he went to the closet to the left of the lobby looking area. He smiled at Cole as he pulled out a small CyberLife lab coat in Cole's size. "...I thought that perhaps you could help me on some of my safer projects in my lab downstairs in the basement. Your Dad would supervise of course, but-"</p><p>"Is...Is that really for me, Uncle Elijah?"</p><p>"Yes." He nodded his head, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get tired of hearing the words Uncle Elijah from that kid. "It is. I also want to tell you, that I completed one of the ideas you gave me a while back when I was first living with you and Hank. I can show you if you-" He was interrupted by Hank's phone going off.</p><p>"Sorry..." Hank sighed before picking it up. "...Hello, what's up?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Shit...do you need me now?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"No...I'm...not really busy, but..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Okay, okay, fine. I'll be there as soon as possible. Let me call a babysitter and drop Cole off at home."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Out. We were out. That's all. I'll be there...yeah." He hung up and turned to Elijah and Cole, who both wore concerned faces of their own.</p><p>"Is everything all right, Hank?" Elijah asked cautiously.</p><p>"No. There was a triple homicide in someone's home today, and they want me to investigate it. I'm sorry, Cole, but we'll have to visit Uncle Elijah later, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." He pouted. "Keep the coat here, Uncle Elijah! I want to wear it when I walk into the big lab! I want to work on stuff with you, too!"</p><p>"Okay. I'll keep it safe. You two be safe, okay?" He requested, because if he were to be honest, they were the only family he had at the moment, and the thought of losing either of them for any reason gave him anxiety and a deep rooted pain in his chest.</p><hr/><p>He was perfectly content on waiting for their next visit until his phone went off. "Hello, Hank. Aren't you supposed to be-"</p><p>"IT'S COLE! WE GOT INTO A CAR WRECK ON THE WAY HOME WHEN I WAS CALLING THE BABYSITTER! MY...MY CAR ROLLED OVER! I'm pretty banged up, and I'm seeing fucking dots, but Cole won't wake up! They tried to call the surgeon, but he was got smoking Red Ice in the bathroom! The motherfucker! Cole is in one ambulance, and I'm in the other! We didn't make it home! He wasn't MOVING, Elijah!"</p><p>"I'll call the hospital and tell them that I've been informed of a human surgeon being caught high on Red Ice, and I'll send an android surgeon, but Hank...if he doesn't make it..."</p><p>"I promise you! I won't blame who or what you send! I'll blame the fucking surgeon, but I don't think...I'll be able to look at androids the same way ever again."</p><p>"I understand and I won't blame you. I just hope you won't shut me out."</p><p>"Bah! Shut up! You're family! Just hurry the fuck up!"</p><p>"Understood!" He hung up as he raced to his basement to get the android, a bag of tools he'll need, and the super flash drive. Every step felt like his heart was getting stabbed more and more. <em>'JUST WHEN I FIND A FAMILY! WHY!?'</em></p><hr/><p>He rushed in with the android, ignoring everyone's frantic murmuring and questioning at his presence, and he told the front desk why he was there. Thankfully they let him through and told him where to go. "Hello, I've brought a medical surgeon android. I was made aware of a surgeon that was caught high on Red Ice, and I want you to take me and the android back to a child's surgery room. Cole Anderson. Don't ask questions, and please don't bring this up. The android will hood everything up, preform the surgery as best he can, and hopefully the child will live. Please! Don't tell anyone I was here."</p><p>"I understand, Sir. We'll give you your privacy. I can see the boy means a lot to you. He's right this way. No one will watch you, and I'll be just outside the door."</p><p>"THANK YOU!" He rushed behind the door with the android and they both began working in setting things up around Cole. Things that hospitals wouldn't have yet. He connected the nodes to Cole's head while the android worked on a passed out, but still barely there Cole. He then hooked the super flash drive up to a tablet of his design, while the main cord to the nodes attached to the other end of the flash drive. He watched as it was an apparent success so far. It had six years worth of experience and memories to upload, and then he would work the rest of the way. Just like Cole dreamed of. He just wished this wasn't the part of his dream that was real. There was blood all over Cole, and he was so weak, fragile, and pale. It made him sick, and he tried not to cry, but once one tear betrayed his control, so did many others.</p><p>Once the android was finished, and the upload was complete, he looked to the android with a questioning look, but the answer that was given filled him with immense dread. "The patient is deceased at exactly nine in the evening..." He didn't hear the rest, because his pounding and aching heart wouldn't allow it. He at least had the upload, and he wouldn't tell Hank about it until he was FINISHED with the project. In the mean time, he was already working on 'Connor' for Cole. He would be ready in three years with how advanced of a prototype he would be. He'll have to place an emergency exit inside of him that not even his inner program would see until he told Connor about it. He had a feeling that in the next few years something big and drastic would happen with his androids. He wasn't sure what, but when he had a feeling, it unfortunately wasn't usually wrong.</p><hr/><p>Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and then months dragged into years. Elijah payed off Hank's house completely, and he payed all of Hank's bills so he wouldn't have to. He has never lost a family member that meant so much to him before Cole, who wasn't even his blood relative by any stretch of the imagination, but in his heart that was his nephew. The least he could do is help Hank in any way he could. He knew Hank was spiraling down a very dark path, and if it wasn't for what Elijah knew and what he was working on, he would've probably ended the path if he was perfectly honest. He just hoped that Connor and his project would help him.</p><hr/><p>"RK800, register your name." He watched someone say from behind a tinted window.</p><p>"What is my name?"</p><p>"Connor." The technician said, exactly as he was instructed to.</p><p>"My name is Connor." It said as it climbed out of the tube.</p><p>He was reluctant to hand Connor over to CyberLife, but with the Deviancy cases exploding everywhere, he wasn't left with much choice. He just hoped they didn't notice that Connor himself was built to be Deviant from the very beginning. For Hank. For Cole.</p><hr/><p>Six months after the revolution, and he finished his most important project to date! It would be the first ever android that would age like a human. This one had no LED, and he had to guess what the approximate appearance would be, but once he uploaded all of the files to the new android, he cried with relief when their eyes opened. "Uncle Elijah?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the apparent nine year old Cole android. "YES! It's me! COLE! I DID IT!"</p><p>"The...last thing I remember was a car wreck...Dad got hurt really bad."</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a few years since that's happened, Cole. This year you'll be ten years old. Your body will grow just like it would've before you died."</p><p>"I...died?" He snorted out a laugh. "If I'm dead, how am I talking to you?" He wrapped his arms around Elijah, who thought it was the most beautiful feeling in the world.</p><p>Elijah pulled back and wiped his own tears away. "Do you...Do you remember when we met...and then on Christmas you told me about that dream you had? About becoming an android?"</p><p>"Yeah, wait!" He gasped in excitement. "Am I an android!?"</p><p>"YES! You are! But you'll age like other kids. I also made it to wear you can still eat, drink, and use the restroom like you were able to. You're an android, but you're the most advanced android, and the only one of your kind."</p><p>"COOL! Wow! I FEEL older, too! I feel taller!"</p><p>"You are taller, and um...I finished Connor. He's started calling your Dad...'Dad'. Your father treats him like a son. He also helped in an android revolution."</p><p>"WHAT!? What's that!?"</p><p>"Ah...long conversation. Um...how about we have it after I run a few more tests, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." He nodded his head, and it seemed like every little thing he said and did filled Elijah's heart that much more.</p><hr/><p>"Okay, um...can you wait in the lobby?"</p><p>"Yeah, I've done that before. I still look the same though. You said I was older."</p><p>"A few things changed Cole. You're taller and your face is less baby. Not by much, but less baby."</p><p>"Fine." He sighed as he got out of the car. "Isn't Gavin gonna be mean to you?"</p><p>"Probably, but this can't wait. I texted Captain Fowler. He knows I'm coming, but he thinks I'm coming in to check on Connor since he's a one of a kind prototype. I'll see what Hank says, okay? Wait in the lobby. I'm glad those clothes fit you."</p><p>"Me, too." He smiled. "Okay." He nodded his head as the both walked in.</p><p>Once again, he ignored the mumbling and murmurs of other people as he told the lady at the front desk that he was expected. When he walked in, it wasn't hard to spot Gavin, because he tried to punch him in the face, but he had been training in MMA with his new Chloe android, and it helped him expand his technique in fighting. "Your Captain knows I'm here. Why are you attacking me?"</p><p>"Gavin! What the fuck!?" Chris asked in alarm.</p><p>"Gavin, why would you attack him!? You don't even fucking know him!" Tina exclaimed as she tried to rush towards him.</p><p>"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Elijah asked as he continued to hold Gavin in a choke hold.</p><p>"FUCK! FINE! Doesn't matter anymore anyway! Let me go, you bastard!" He released Gavin and let out a disappointed sigh.</p><p>"I really wish we can get along at some point."</p><p>"Uh...Gavin?" Tina asked as she kept looking back and forth between Gavin and Elijah.</p><p>"He's my half brother." Gavin breathed out as he rubbed his neck.</p><p>"Gavin? Are you okay?" Connor asked as he walked closer to them. He placed a hand on his shoulder with a worried expression.</p><p>"Yeah...I'm fine, Connor."</p><p><em>'Okay...what!?'</em> Elijah thought with wide eyes as he noticed his brother's blush.</p><p>"Okay, you did what you said you would do, now do the other thing now that he's here."</p><p>"I don't fucking WANT to!" He crossed his arms like a petulant child.</p><p><em>'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?'</em> The confusion was starting to piss him off.</p><p>"You promised." Connor said sternly and with disappointment in his tone.</p><p>"Fine..."</p><p>
  <em>'WHAT!? HOW IS ANY OF THIS FINE!? WHAT DID I WALK INTO!?'</em>
</p><p>"...I'm sorry, Elijah. I was a dick to you for a long time, and I was a dick to Connor to, but...I'm sorry. I'm not gonna fucking change over night, so don't expect much, got it?"</p><p>"I'm...not sure I got much of anything just now. You and Connor...!?"</p><p>"...are dating." Gavin finished with a strawberry red tinting his cheeks.</p><p>"I...WOW! I...have so many questions, but...that's...not why I'm here. Wait...why did you try and punch me?"</p><p>"Dunno...just wanted to. What are you here for?"</p><p>"He's here to see me, right?" Connor asked.</p><p>"Yes and no." He answered. "I also need to see Hank. It's extremely important."</p><p>"How important?" Gavin questioned with a risen brow.</p><p>"I'd trade everything for it."</p><p>"Fucking WHAT!?" Gavin shouted with a dropped jaw as he watched Elijah walk towards Hank.</p><p>"Hey, Hank." He smiled.</p><p>"Eli, good to see ya, but why are you here?"</p><p>"ELI!?" Gavin could be heard shouting at a pitch normally only dogs could hear.</p><p>"I um...you know who and what Connor really is, right?"</p><p>Connor stepped forward with a confused look on his face and a yellow swirling LED. "Um...he knows I'm an android sent by CyberLife to assist in investigations. What...does that have to do with...?"</p><p>"Cole came up with the idea of you, Connor." Hank answered and the entire room went quiet, except for Captain Fowler's door slowly opening. "He was four, and it was Christmas. The night before, Elijah's house was burned to the ground, and then he was almost killed in a back alley. Took him to my house, took him in, didn't want a thing from him, and told him he could stay with Cole and I until he got on his feet. He eventually did, and I've kept in touch with him." He turned to face Elijah with a disappointed glare. "I'm still pissed that you tried to make Connor shoot Chloe."</p><p>"I...I know, but I knew what his decision would be!"</p><p>"Still..."</p><p>"Wait...COLE...came up with the idea of me?"</p><p>"Yeah. Even your stupid 'licking everything that could be evidence' thing. He got the idea from Sumo eating off the floor."</p><p>Connor grinned at that, but then a concerned expression graced his features. "Why are you here, Elijah?"</p><p>"Hank...do you remember the dream Cole told me about that day?"</p><p>"Yeah, but he-" Hank shot up from his desk with wide eyes, tears quickly streaming down his face. "-you...did you...!?"</p><p>"I can go get him, if you like." Elijah said with a bright smile. He was grateful that the entire room was still completely quiet. Once he saw the short nods from Hank, he walked away.</p><p>"Hank!?" Captain Fowler called out. "Get who!?"</p><p>"Hank!?" So many others called, but then Elijah waved for Cole to come over.</p><p>Cole hopped over the gate and ran to Elijah's side. "Ready?"</p><p>He nodded his head with obvious excitement. Out of the corner of his eye, Elijah saw tears falling from Gavin's eyes. "That's...impossible." His half brother whispered.</p><p>Once they were within sight distance of Hank, and everyone else in the precinct, Elijah briefly looked around and noticed completely baffled and speechless expressions. "C-Cole?" Hank whispered out with a breaking voice.</p><p>"DAD!" Cole cried out before he ran to Hank with arms opened wide.</p><p>Hank fell to his knees sobbing as he took his child into his arms. "YOU'RE ALIVE!? HE DID IT!"</p><p>"I love you so much, Dad!"</p><p>"I love you, too, Cole! So, SO much!"</p><p>"What...is going on here?" Captain Fowler asked in a gentle tone. "Cole...died."</p><p>"Yes, he did, but...I was there for it, and I remembered a very neat dream that Cole told me about. I made it real, just in case he didn't survive surgery. I'm glad I did. I took his memories...and basically turned them into data. I then built an entirely new android. He's the only one of his kind, and likely the only one I will ever allow to exist. This was...personally important to me. He will age like a human, he can eat, drink, bathe, and use the restroom like a human. The only difference are his internal organs, which are now highly advanced bio-components, and if he bleeds, he'll need therium."</p><p>"Thank you, Elijah!" Hank sobbed into Cole's shoulder.</p><p>"Dad?" Connor asked carefully. "Can I still call you that?"</p><p>"Of course, Connor! AH! My boys! I have my boys! Both of my boys!" The entire precinct started crying tears of joy with Hank, because most of them remembered Cole. Sweet little Cole that was too smart for his age.</p><p>"Hey, Cole..." Elijah said as he took the small bag that he was holding, and pulled out a white coat. "...I had to change the size of it, but-"</p><p>"MY CYBERLIFE COAT!" Cole left Hank's hold and let Elijah put it on. Once it was on he twirled around in it with a large grin on his face. "Thank you, Uncle Elijah!" He laughed out as he jumped up and down, not noticing the choked crying sounds that Gavin was letting out. He then turned around and saw Jeffrey. "UNCLE JEFFREY!" He shouted happily before launching himself into the man's arms.</p><p>"G-G-Good to have you back, kiddo!" Jeffrey stuttered out.</p><p>When Cole left his arms, he walked up to Connor and looked up at him. "You must be my Big Brother Connor. I know I'm older than you, but you look older than me. Can I still say that you're my big brother?"</p><p>"Of course. I'd like that, Cole."</p><p>"Hank..." Elijah began while Cole started to ask Connor twenty questions. He also noticed that everyone started gathering together in some kind of crowd, apparently discussing the events that just happened. "...I hope this is an efficient enough way to repay your kindness to me."</p><p>"E-Efficient!? You bastard, this is a dream come true! This is more than I could've ever hoped for. You gave me another son and brought back my first one! God...I don't even know what to fucking say!"</p><p>"I still have those spare bedroom at my house, and I added one for Connor, if the three of you ever want to come over."</p><p>"We'd like that very much." Connor answered before Hank could.</p><p>"Hank!" Captain Fowler called out among the slightly dispersing crowd. "We've decided that you should have time off with your family. We've just got done discussing schedules. I can change them in a minute, call it a family emergency. God knows you have enough fucking vacation time. Take two weeks paid vacation. We'll visit when we can."</p><p>"That..." Hank whispered out in shock before nodding his head with a huff of laughter. "...thank you! All of you! This is...I don't even have words, I don't, but...I'm so happy!"</p><p>"See?" Cole smiled brightly up at Hank while holding Connor's hand. "Kindness goes a long way."</p><p>"You're right, kid. You're right." Hank smiled as he, Elijah, Connor, and Cole left the precinct, prepared for the unexpected future happiness that would come their way. All from a kindness repaid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>